Gale Or Peeta?
by BlissGirlXoxo
Summary: Katniss loves Peeta with all her heart. But one night, in a dream an old friend makes a reappearance. Gale. But now he's engaged to be married, so having feelings for him is out of the question.Or is it? Katniss finds herself torn between the two and has to make a decision. Will she choose Gale or Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV:

I woke up screaming after having a dreadful nightmare-I couldn't remember exactly what it was, but it left me feeling breathless and unable to breathe. Peeta's strong, muscular arms were immediately wrapped around my waist, rubbing my back to comfort me whilst he made shushing noises until my sobbing begin to slow into silent cries.

"shhh Katniss, it's just a nightmare, I'm here shhh" he whispered. I cried for about an hour, but Peeta was so patient and waited until I calmed down and was ready to speak; sometimes I don't have to say anything and Peeta would understand –he knew not to push me into saying anything until I was ready.

We've been together for 2 years, after the war had ended and after District 12 slowly began to recover. Slowly, more people began to come back and after six months, the town square was packed and full of people, just how it was before.

I don't see Gale anymore, since he went to district 2 to work there. He has a girlfriend, Maya. She has a chestnut- brown hair that falls down to her waist and skin that's as white as snow. She's what every girl wants to be and I have to admit, I'm jealous of her. They've been dating for six months and things are going well, really well in fact. They're getting married in three months. I can't say I'm jealous or anything, I have Peeta and I love him, more than anything in the world, and I don't know what I'd do without him. But, I wish that I still had my best friend and my hunting partner to be there for me, just like how it was before. It's lonely in the woods without Gale.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" Peeta said, with an anxious face, awaiting for my reply.

I nodded, and whispered "I love you" before closing my eyes and falling back into a peaceful sleep.

_Gale was walking towards me, with a smile across his face. I felt something deep inside of me, something warm. Love. He leaned in and I felt a rush of excitement as his lips brushed against my own._

I woke up, gasping. I had a dream, about Gale and he kissed me. I couldn't work out what was real and what was not but all I know is that I felt something. Chemistry, something that I only felt when Peeta was around. This is bad, very bad.

I ran down the stairs, hoping to find Peeta, to hug me and to tell me that everything was alright and to make me feel happy again.

There was no Peeta, but then I suddenly remembered. It was Monday, and Peeta had gone to the bakery.

_Katniss, it's just a dream. Surely you can't have feelings for Gale. Can you? _

_Guess there's one way to find out._

I walked over to the telephone, which was on the tabletop in my kitchen. I dialled Gale's number.


	2. Another Dream

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! Really hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry about the weird paragraph layout, there was something wrong with word! Hope you still enjoy it anyway. Without further ado, here's the next chapter….**

Katniss POV

The line rang for 5 minutes and I was starting to get impatient. Why couldn't Gale pick up?

_Well you haven't called him in 2 years. What do you expect, him to answer and be so happy to hear from you that he drops everything just to be with you?_

A gruff, low voice boomed across the telephone line, so quickly it made me jump. It was Gale.

"Katniss? Is that you? "He asked/shouted.

"Y-Y-Yes Gale it's me look-"

"I'm in the middle of the cake testing for the wedding and I'm not supposed to answer-" I heard him stand up and say something to someone, it sounded like "It's Katniss" to them, it must have been Maya, because she let out a loud groan and said "Her? She's calling you? You're taking a call because of her? "

What she said was like stabbing a knife through me. Painful, painful ,painful. Why would Gale want to marry someone like her? He deserves much better.

"Is it important? I need to get back so-" Gale said.

"No, it's alright, I can tell you another time. Congratulations." I said.

Without hesitating, I put the phone down, tears welling up in my eyes. Why wasn't Peeta here? I need him.

_Why are you so selfish? Peeta loves you and to pay him back, you have a dream, a dream where you were kissed by someone else and you liked it! And when you don't get what you want you come crying back to him? Selfish, selfish, selfish_.

More tears started falling and I couldn't stop myself. I cried and cried and cried for what seemed like hours, and before I knew it, it was five o'clock and Peeta was due back any minute.

I heard the door swing open and loud footsteps. Typical Peeta.

"Katniss! Katniss! Where are you? I made your favourite, cheese buns!" he called.

"I'm coming!" I called, dragging myself up from the cold floor in my bathroom. I walked into the living room, to find an anxious looking Peeta waiting for me at the dinner table.

"Are you alright? You look as if you've been crying," Peeta said.

"I'm okay, Peeta" I answered.

He pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know you can tell me anything, Katniss," He whispered into my hair.

I nodded. And I meant it.

_I was laughing and being chased by someone. Someone tall, muscular and with olive skin and black hair. Gale. He caught up to m e and span me round, whilst I screamed and told him to put me down. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I didn't object._

I woke up panting, to find a peaceful, asleep Peeta next to me. I can't believe I had another dream about Gale for the second time! This is getting out of hand. I can't have feelings for Gale, it just can't happen. He's engaged, I'm in a relationship. How will everyone else feel if they found out about this? Most importantly, how will Peeta feel about this? He would be devastated, hurt. And after all we've been through. I have to tell him about this. He has to know.

**So I thought I would leave it there! Hope you liked** **it and please review, it would make my day! xxx**


	3. The confession

"Peeta?" I whispered. Silence.

"Peeta? Are you awake?" I said, more loudly this time.

He groaned, but smiled when he realised it was me. He smile quickly subsided when he saw the fear in my eyes. He looked worried.

"Is everything alright Katniss? Did you have any nightmares?" He asked.

"I'm fine Peeta," I replied.

"Then what's wrong Katniss? Please tell me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I didn't know what to say. But Peeta has to know. He deserves to. He needs to know.

"I had a dream about Gale. Twice. He kissed me and I felt something."

Peeta was startled after hearing Gale's name. He looked hurt, but most of all betrayed. I didn't like it one bit.

There was a long silence.

"Were you cheating on me Katniss?" He demanded, finally breaking the long silence. He looked as if he could burst any second.

"No, of course not Peeta why would I-"

I reached for his arm; he quickly flinched away from me, as if he had touched fire.

"Don't touch me!" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "How could you do this to me Katniss? Do you want to be with Gale?" His blue eyes, filled with tears, were looking directly into mine, searching for answers.

"I don't know Peeta. I don't know."

Peeta grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Peeta, I love you with all my heart."

"I want to believe you Katniss but I can't. " He looked at me with disgust. I can't believe you! And I thought you actually loved me."

And with that, Peeta got out of the bed and walked towards the wardrobe. At first I thought he was going to get changed. But as I saw him gather his clothes in a small bag, I realised that he was packing. Packing to leave.

"No, don't do this to me, please," I ran towards him, putting my arms around his neck.

Peeta snatched my arms away and continued packing without a word.

"Listen to me, please," My voice was weak and I started to sob. I felt as if a dam had burst inside of me and I couldn't stop myself.

"I love you so much, Don't leave me!" I pleaded.

Peeta didn't say anything.

"Bye Katniss." He said, as he left shortly after, slamming the door behind him.

It finally dawned on me that I had lost the love of my life. And I hated myself for it.

_Well, looks like you got what you wanted. Peeta's left. You never deserved him anyway._

I carried on sobbing until I had no tears left.

* * *

><p>Days passed, and I missed Peeta terribly. Every now and again, I would look at the seashell Peeta gave me all those years ago back on the beach in the Quarter Quell. Back at a time when he actually loved me. Oh how I would give anything to go back to how it was before. I can't believe I was so stupid in telling him about Gale. I should have just kept it to myself.<p>

The telephone started to ring. I hadn't heard the loud ringtone in a while, and it made me jump. A part of me hoped it would be Peeta, calling me to say how sorry he was. Ha. Like that will ever happen. Peeta was so angry, more angry than I'd ever seen him before. Peeta never got angry, unless he had one of his hijacking moments, but that never happened anymore.

I picked up the phone and to my surprise, it was Gale.

"Catnip?" He asked.

I winced at the name. I know it was his special nickname for me, but he never called me it anymore, since I chose Peeta over him. I don't think he ever got over it. Until now.

"What do you want?" I retorted.

"Are you alright Catnip? You seem…. down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Listen, Catnip, I know you're confused about your feelings especially about what happened with Peeta, but there's no need to be rude."

Peeta? How did he know about him? And what happened? My mind quickly replayed all the events that occurred, trying to see if I had told him, or Peeta did. Nope, I didn't and neither did Peeta, so how did he know?

"How do you know about that?"

"Peeta came to my mother's house, whilst I was visiting her. He was crying and demanded to know what happened between us and I told him nothing had happened. He was so angry, Catnip."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. But I was shocked. Out of all people he ran to Gale?

"He told me about your dreams."

WHAT? He told Gale? I was meant to tell him later on but why now? He's getting married, he doesn't need all this stress. What will Maya think of this? Oh no, she absolutely hates me, who knows what she will do if she found out?

"Is it true Catnip?"

"Yes. It's true, but I don't know if I have feeling for you, okay, maybe a little but-"

"You what? You have feeling for me? Wait a second. I'm trying to get my head around this information. Wow. You had dreams about me? Did I look beautiful as always?"

I laughed. Same old Gale. I liked we would joke around and not talk about sensitive subjects. Just like friends.

"Of course you did."

He chuckled.

"Err listen Catnip, why don't we talk about this, face to face? I'm in the area, so maybe we can meet tomorrow, midday in our usual place?"

"Sure. I guess I'll see you there."

"Good. I guess I'll see you there too."

And with that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, suspense! I wonder what will happen!<strong>**I tried to make this chapter longer, since my other ones have been shorter and I thought you would like it if you got a bit more information on the story! As always, review telling me what you think about it, and maybe some ways to improve it? Thanks, xoxo**


	4. Confused

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like it! xoxo**

Gale POV

The loud bring of the alarm moaned loudly, as I pressed snooze. I almost fell back to sleep until I realized what day it was today. I would be seeing Katniss. The feeling of anxiousness and delight washed over me as I got out of bed reluctantly and reached for the shower button. The hot water beat down on me, relaxing me instantly.

"Gale! Are you done yet? I need to use the shower!" Maya screeched.

Maya is my fiancée. We've been engaged for three months and are in the process of organizing a wedding, which will be the happiest day of my life. I never thought I would get over Katniss after she chose Peeta over me but after meeting Maya I fell in love. She's everything to me, I love her and she loves me too. I would do anything for her. Even take a bullet for her. Yes, I love her that much.

I sighed and dragged my soaking body out of the shower. I quickly dressed and ran out of the bathroom.

"There you are Gale!" She said, running up to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

I didn't tell her I was meeting Katniss. It was best to keep it a secret-what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

"Maya, I've got to pop out to meet a friend. I promise I'll be back soon." I kissed her forehead lightly and sprinted out the door before she could say anything else.

I don't know if I'm happy or sad to see Katniss again. After all, she had dreams about me and left Peeta heartbroken. I mean, who would do that to someone? After hearing about the dreams, it made me feel confused about her. Did she really have feelings for me? I wasn't sure I had feelings for her-after all I had moved on. But the feeling of Katniss and me caused me to think differently.

I ducked under the district fence and walked towards the field. A feeling of relief washed over me as I realised who the person before me was. Katniss.

"Hi Gale." She breathed.

"Hi Katniss."

I ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She flinched but soon relaxed. She pulled away first.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Her eyes were blood red, as if she'd been crying.

"I wanted to know how feel about me." I breathed.

There was a short silence.

"Gale, I don't know if I have feelings for you."

the words made me feel uneasy. How can she do this? She have dreams about me, breaks up with her boyfriend, turns up crying and says she doesn't have feelings for me? Who does she think she is?

"Then where do we stand?" I demanded. " I can't carry on not knowing if you have feelings for me too. I'm getting married for goodness sake!"

"I'm sorry Gale, I really am. I just... need some time. To think."

I walked towards and pressed my lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but she was kissing me back. The kiss felt... amazing. Not like one of the kisses I had with Maya. Oh no. What am I going to do about the wedding? Should I get married? To someone I wasn't sure I loved back? That was the point of marrying someone. To promise to love them forever. What am I going to do?

Katniss POV

I walked home feeling so happy. More happier than weeks since Peeta had left. It was so good seeing Gale again. His beautiful grey eyes staring into mine. His kiss... nothing I'd felt before. But it felt wrong. The wrong lips, the wrong person. I felt as if I was cheating on Peeta. But after all, he did leave me. I am a free person after all.

I rummaged through my pockets to find my keys. I pushed the small silver key through the door and opened it. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, a familiar voice came to greet me.

"Katniss." He said.

It was Peeta.

Peeta POV

It had been weeks since I left Katniss that night. It took everything in me to get out of that bed and leave. Leave the love of my life. But I'm not sure she is anymore. My heart shattered into tiny pieces when told me about those dreams. Gale. His name makes me feel sick. I thought we would be able to get on for Katniss' sake but I guess I was wrong. He took Katniss away from me and I will never forgive him for it.

The weeks being away from Katniss was like having glue stuck to a piece of paper. Almost impossible to separate. I needed to see her again, to tell her I loved her and I was sorry. I need her back in my life again.

**So I'm going to leave it there! I hope you like it and please leave reviews! They make me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

"Peeta? w-w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." He replied.

He took a small step towards me and wrapped his arms around me at once, a surge of electricity surged through me, causing shivers up my spine.

"I'm so, so sorry Katniss, I'm so sorry." He whispered into my hair.

I wriggled out of his arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked. Who does he think he is? He left me. I was crying for weeks!

"I know you're angry, Katniss I get it but you have to hear me out. Please Katniss?" He pleaded.

His sapphire blue eyes stared into mine, pleading, hoping for a second chance.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I shouldn't let Peeta back into my life again. But then again the other part was telling me I should take him back and just put this whole thing behind us. _ Take him back! You need him, you're soul_ mates! _No, don't he left you-remember how_ d_epressed you were?_ The two voices were arguing, getting louder and louder by the second. But the question was, which side to agree with?

"I know I left you, and I'm sorry, ok? I know I shouldn't have done that, and it was the worst decision I have ever made in my life and I regret it. A lot. But I was angry at the time , you know, hearing from your girlfriend that she had dreams about someone else really makes you angry, you know? I overreacted because, well you and Gale have a special connection I will never understand. You were best friends Katniss." He said.

What he said was true, understandable. But what do I tell him about Gale? He seems depressed enough now, who am I to make it worse?

"I love you Katniss." He murmured, kissing my forehead. The kiss brought back memories of the kiss in the cave back in our first hunger games. At the time, it was for sponsors, but still, it felt real. Peeta was my partner, my ally. We relied on each other. Without the other half we could have died. We had a special connection too.

"I love you too Peeta." I breathed.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>Gale POV<p>

I felt so guilty going home to Maya. The guilt was eating me alive and after kissing Katniss the other day I didn't know if I could look at Maya the same way again. We finally finished organizing the wedding-it was set for the 10th may, which is only 2 weeks away from now but it was the day we first met, which is special to us, well used to be for me. It is going to be a simple ceremony with a traditional toasting afterwards with close friends. I know it makes me sound so selfish, letting her organize that wedding, knowing that maybe I didn't want to marry her as much as I wanted to before but maybe if I marry her, it will take my mind of Katniss, and to proof to myself that I didn't want to marry her. She's with Peeta anyway.

"Gale! Do you think I look better with this dress"-she showed a white, plain dress that went to her knees. "Or this one?"-she showed the exact same one but just with sequins across the collar.

"Second one." I answered, trying to make my voice sound higher and more enthusiastic.

"I'm so excited for our wedding," she whispered into my ear, putting her arms around my waist. she held the embrace for a few minutes before turning her heel and walking into the other room. I sighed, wondering when would be the right time to tell her the truth. She deserved it, after all. _Just marry her Gale, what have you got to loose? Katniss has Peeta, I know he'scome back, everyone in town has been talking about it. He Couldn't bare to leave his precious girlfriend after all. What a loser. _

We've sent the invitations already. We invited Katniss and Peeta, although Maya wasn't so keen on inviting them, especially Katniss. I wonder what Katniss would think, opening the invite, seeing that maybe I've moved on after all and I'm happy. Maybe she'll feel what I felt, seeing her hug Peeta, staring lovingly into his eyes. It made my angry, because I knew she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

We spent the whole night, wrapped in each other's arms, as if it was the first proper day of our relationship after the war. We acted like a loved up couple the whole night.

"Morning beautiful," Peeta whispered, kissing my hair. "We've got a letter from someone."

I groaned, turning to face him, lifting one of my eyelids slowly- I was still quite tired.

"Who is it from?" I asked, hoarsely.

"Gale and Maya, it's a wedding invitation."

"A wedding invitation?" I was suddenly wide awake now. "Already? When is it?"

He pushed the invite towards me, letting me get a better view.

Dear Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, we are delighted to invite you to join Maya Davies and Gale Hawthorne on their wedding day.

Date: 10th May

I stopped reading then, I'd read enough. I felt a stab of pain in my chest. Gale's getting married, after the kiss? so it meant nothing to him? It meant something to me. How could he do this? I felt small tears welling up in my eyes.

**A/N: So so sorry for not updating I really am! I know it's not very long but I promise I'll write a more longer one on the next chapter, which will be the day of Gale and Maya's wedding. I'm going to try to update every week, if I can so bare with me! As always, review review review! xoxo**


End file.
